


Look After you

by RaeWagner



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Minor Canonical Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Tragedy, Triggers, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persistent and Socially Awkward, Spencer Reid didn't plan on Getting even remotely close to creative, young newbie Esmeralda Sommers. Funny thing is, neither did she. She's hot headed, temperamental, Stubborn and the for the most part the two drove each other crazy. But every cloud has a silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Spencer raced to his car in a flurry, he had no intentions of staying for extra conversation or to give an explanation of his behavior.

But he couldn't stop looking over his shoulder at the girl who was following him.

''Please, Please stop following me.'' came his shaky plea, he squared his shoulders and listened to Esme bombard him with questions whilst looking around the parking lot, making sure no one else was around to see. ''Why are you avoiding me?'' She called. and all he did was shrug in response. ''This is about the case isn't it?'' She asked, her voice reached his ears ans made him shudder. She was right there on his heels. right there.

''You're lying.'' She concluded coldly. ''Why are you lying to me,Reid?'' She was shouting now, and when he didn't answer, She continued. ''You can snoop through my files and access information on me. but you can't open up about yourself?'' she snapped. she huffed and threw herself between Reid and his car before he could open the door.

''we were good just a few days ago and now this case has got you all-.'' she made a frantic motion with her hands. ''I'm not understanding, I get that I haven't been here that long, but don't treat me like a damn outcast just because you think I'm inexperienced. I saved your ass.''

Her words hurt him, worse than the time he'd gotten shot in the leg. And He'd had enough.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore; his hands shot out so fast to grasp her by the shoulders. it caused her to scream out in fear. They stood there, staring in each other in the eyes for a minute. Esmeralda's eyes widened and her lips pressed tight in a hard line. Reid shook her one time, emphasizing his words as he yelled:

'' I can't afford to loose anyone else!'' He yelled at her. He hadn't noticed that he'd lifted her off the ground until he looked down and saw that she was on her tip-toes. He set her down gently.  
Esmeralda straightened her jacket and took a step back, she also took a strand of hair and tucked it neatly back behind her ear before looking up. She was trying to shake off fear for she had never seen him explode like that. 

''But...I'm not going anywhere.''


	2. Failed introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two main Characters meet, but they're not off to a very good start, Are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like.. two years ago and never updated. I'm going to finished this. Can't get behind.

''I'm telling you.'' J.J. Started, ''You'll like her, You two nerds might even end up conquering the world together.''

Morgan chuckled form his desk, But on the inside, he dreaded the many headaches he was bound to endure. The vacant desk spot was well, still vacant. Except for two medium sized boxes and a mint green jacket on the back of the chair. Giggling could be heard from The area that Garcia resides.

''Hmm. Let me guess where she went off too.''

She teased. Spencer sighed and twiddled his thumbs. ''Look, J.J. As someone who is exceptionally awkward, I don't think I should be introduced to so many new people.-''

''You're afraid of a skinny-Minnie twenty-one year old?'' Reid Flushed and shoved his hands in his pockets

. ''It's not that. It's just, You know I'm not very comfortable with change.'' J.J. rolled her eyes and paused to knock on Garcia's cracked office door before letting herself in. two sets of eyes turned to face the others. One pair was Gracia's of course. And the other came from a Young woman who had a round face and waist length caramel colored locks.

''Sorry. I kidnapped her. Just showing Esmeralda a few tricks on the comps.Look at her, she's like a little cupcake with sprinkles!'' Esmeralda laughed and her almond shaped eyes closed when she did.

Reid swallowed hard, She had what, when he was a kid, called a 'rabbit nose.' J.J, straightened her jacket and smiled warmly.

''I was just going to introduce you to Spencer, Since your desks are close together. Esmeralda stood on her feet and smiled towards the said detective.

''Spencer, This is Esmeralda Sommers. Esmeralda, This is Detective Spencer Reid.'' Esmeralda nodded curtly and looked at her feet, making her resemble a small child.

''It's just Esme.'' She corrected.

''Welcome to the BAU, I was just telling Spence about you educational stats.'' At this, Reid nodded.

''Yes, I was very impressed, But there was that little knick . You only completed two years of college.'' The room was still as Esme's smile was torn off her face when she cleared her throat.

''I still graduated wit my Bachelors. There's a reason i had to pull out.'' Garcia sent a warning '' **Shut up** '' look to Reid, but he took no heed to it and pressed on.

''And you decided to become a detective? Interesting, you could have been a writer or a painter.'' ''I like my career choice just fine thank you.'' The young woman snapped, raising her voice a bit, but caught herself just in time. Her eyes went something wicked as she chewed her cheek softly before exhaling, She was probably counting to ten over and over again.

''Excuse me, I have belongings to set up. It was nice meeting you. Thank you Miss Penelope.''

Esme swerved herself around the other two and continued towards her desk. J.J. sighed and Penelope laughed, the look on her face made it clear that she had detected her friend's failed matchmaking attempt. ''I think I said something wrong.'' Reid said breaking the silence. J.J. and Penelope both looked over at their friend and scoffed.

'' _You think_?''


End file.
